The King's Life
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: -With the kids grown up and ready to become shinigami Ichigo and Rukia face new challenges as they try to teach their children the importance of protecting those they love. How will these things carry over when war hits the Seireitei again?  TKD spin off
1. Chapter 1

***A/N*- Alright here is the prologue for the sequel to The King's Death, I know it's been forever since I said I would be putting this up but I just couldn't find any type of inspiration or where to go with the sequel. Any who, I finally found my muse and I'm currently working on chapter one so I thought I'd put this up awhile. :)**

The King's Life

Cheyanne Bourne

Prologue

Each one stood their shoulders thrown back their eyes glued to the man before them. His long orange hair blew in the slight breeze as his hand held the blade on his hip tightly. The crowd was in shock and fell silent as he turned on the students and stared one boy straight in the eyes.

"You have finally learned what it is truly like to suffer loss and it is at this time that you learn what it is like to go to war. Now we fight, now we show him exactly how strong we are. We move out at dawn rest well because tomorrow we battle." The man says before turning his back and walking toward a set of towering steel gates. Three people from the front of the lines pull out of line and walk behind the man their heads held high with an air of dignity.

The time for peace has ended and with it the times of war fall back on us but this time our enemy is stronger than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Life

Cheyanne Bourne

Prologue

I was fuming, literally fuming, as I stood outside the screen doors of the recovery room where my only daughter was lying unconscious because her brothers were idiots. I could feel my fists clench and unclench as my wife ran her hands along my shoulders and back trying to calm me down. My reiatsu was flaring out under my control threatening my walls. I hear laughter and taunting as the boys enter the hallway to go toward their rooms but they stop as I remove myself from their mother. Their eyes lock on me a fill with confusion.

"Rukia go back in the room I need to speak with Ichiro and Ryoichi alone." I murmur moving forward with a hint of my older more mature tone taking my voice. She nods understanding that this must be done. I brush past my sons and move forward toward the training room. They follow behind me as we enter. I move to the middle and turn on them my eyes glowing with my rage.

"D-Dad…" Ryoichi says shocked at my anger. I hold up a hand and they fall silent.

"Do either of you know where your sister is right now?" They look at me in confusion and Ichiro bows his head in shame. He sighs and then looks at me with both regret and shame coloring his face, my face.

"Dad, she was getting on my nerves and I yelled at her and told her that I hated that she was my twin and that she was weak. She ran away from us crying. We thought she would run home but I guess she's not here." I clench my hands and move forward a step before feeling my walls on my anger cracking.

"Well maybe you've learned to keep your mouth shut because you sister is in our healing center unconscious while they try and heal the cut from her chest to her stomach! She was attacked in the streets while you two were playing around. Ichiro you have no idea how disappointed I am in you. You promise me every time you leave that you'll protect her but I guess that's asking too much of the great prince Ichiro. Ryoichi you are no better." My reiatsu spills out making both boys fall to their knees under the sheer power of it. Neither has felt all of it in their lives and they seem to be in shock with how angry I am. "Both of you better straighten up or I'm not permitting you entrance into the academy."

With that I reel in my reiatsu and push past them moving to the stairs and up them. I feel Ichiro moving toward me and I hold out my arm to him. He growls at me and pushes my arms aside. I reach out grabbing the back of his shirt and pull him outside.

"Let me go you bastard I have to see Sayuri!" He shouts thrashing violently. I push him to the ground and glare at him as Byakuya looks at us wide eyed from his spot against the tree. His son sat silently at his side in awe at my rage and power.

"Ichiro you need to calm down! In my opinion you have not earned the right to worry about her because you were not worried before that. You are suppose to protect your sister with your life even if she's weak or not!" I say falling to the ground beside him. His brown eyes narrow on me and he begins to seethe.

"Why do I have to protect her she's strong enough to do it herself I have better things to do!" He shouts and then falls silent at the words that left his mouth. I stand and shake my head looking down at him in shame. "Dad please…you know I didn't mean it…"

"Ichiro…I…I'm glad to finally see the truth about you…I'm not sure where you got the trait of not caring about anything but yourself but it certainly wasn't from your mother or me. I'm ashamed that my son doesn't understand the importance of keeping those he loves safe." I walk away from him and he gasps in shock and sadness at my words.

"What are you saying? Dad, please, answer me?" He says reaching a hand out to me.

"Ichiro I'm saying that I'm disappointed in you, you have no clue how utterly disappointed I am. You get everything handed to you on a silver platter and you take all of it for granted. Do you think the people living in the streets take their meals for granted or the people missing family take for granted every moment they have with the family they still have? No they most certainly do not yet you couldn't very well care if your sister was injured because of your carelessness. You act as if it isn't your fault!" I raise my voice a bit at the end and he stares at me wide eyed his eyes working overtime not to cry at my anger. He's never seen so much anger and disappointment. He looks down to the ground and begins speaking.

"How do you know of all of this?" He asks softly his voice barely above a whisper and only for my ears.

"For a time your mother lived it and so have I. Do you forget I lost my mother a very young age because I could not protect her from a hollow that was after me?" I mutter squatting down in front of him. He shakes his head 'yes' and then sighs softly.

"Dad please I need to see Sayuri…please…I can't…I can't live without her." He whispers his words broken with his despair. Reaching over I grasps his hair lightly and bring his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Go you brat but I'm serious next time this happens there will be hell to pay. You will not get off easily. You better protect her with your life if you can't live without her." I murmur and he nods scurrying up off the ground without any grace which is unusual for him. Ichiro shunpos to the doors and flings them open before rushing through the castle to get to his twin with as much ease as possible.

I fall onto my butt and sigh before falling onto my back and cursing to the wind.

"Ichigo do you remember our conversation all those years ago?" Byakuya asks standing over me and looking down at me. I sit up as he sits down with his son at his side.

"Yes and I understand that I did what was right but I feel bad because they never felt the full extent of my reiatsu without my mask until today. It was shocking that I brought my own sons to their knees forcefully." I murmur looking at my hands in a bit of disgust.

"Uncle Ichigo do not be upset by this they got what they needed to straighten out, although Ichiro is hard headed he has a very big heart." The black haired boy says brightly his baby blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

"Believe me when I say that a monster is only what the eye sees." I murmur standing and walking away from the garden. I slip out of the west hallway and into the front of our home. My steps carry me out the gate and into the Seireitei. My hands shake and I place one on my sealed zanpakuto. My body betrays me though as my mind flashes to the awestruck faces of my two sons as they were forced to their knees by my unmasked spiritual pressure.

"Oi, berry-tan, what are you doing here?" Mashiro calls walking beside Kensei toward me. Meeting her gaze they both frown and tilt their heads at me. I frown and look into the sky.

"I feel terrible. Sayuri is in our healing center and I went off on Ichiro and Ryoichi. I made them fall to their knees." I murmur closing my eyes. Kensei's large hand lands on my shoulder and he smiles softly.

"Ichigo why are you worried, they will get their asses kicked if they never feel the spiritual pressure of someone stronger than them. Perhaps you should enroll them in the academy earlier than usual and maybe make them take outer studies." Kensei says cracking his knuckles.

"Oh berry-tan I heard about the trip you are conducting with Shinji-chan and some other shinigami to Hueco Mundo to show students the ruins! Are you excited maybe you should take your sons?" Mashiro cheers brightly tapping her chin. I look at her and scratch the back of my head thinking about it.

"Mashiro you are a genius." I say before turning and shunpoing back to the castle. They wave as I disappear. I slip into the castle and move through it the servants moving from my path as I practically run toward the room where I sense everyone in my family sitting.

Sliding the doors open all eyes land on me in confusion. "You two get up and pack a small bag with a change of clothing. Also grab your zanpakuto."

Ryoichi stares at me in shock before getting up and running toward his room with Ichiro at his side.

"Ichigo what are you planning?" Rukia murmurs narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Our sons are going to learn responsibility the hard way!" I say and she gasps standing quickly and pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you will not take our sons to Hueco Mundo!" She shouts moving forward and pushing me into the hallway while slamming the doors shut. I smirk and cross my arms.

"They need to start acting like academy students which means that they need to see the world outside of the safety they know." I say completely serious and her violet eyes lower to the floor as she nods.

"I know your right but I just don't want to see them hurt. Promise me you'll protect them with your life if anything bad happens…promise me Ichigo!" She shouts grabbing my shirt. I place my hands around her and pull her to my chest.

"I promise I will protect them Rukia." She nods and reaches up placing a kiss on my lips.

"We're leaving as soon as the boys get here." I murmur pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Make sure you come back to me I know there are people there that still don't like you. If you see Nel tell her I said hello and that next time I see her we can spar." Rukia murmurs hugging me tightly and burying her head in my chest.

"I promise and you know I don't break any promises Rukia. Please keep Sayuri safe and be strong here." I murmur softly pulling away as the boys stop in the hallway standing in smooth tall stances. I turn to them and stare at their appearance. Both still have their necklaces and bracelets wrapping their arms along with tightly fitted sleeves. Waking over I grab Ichiro's sleeves and rip them off harshly before doing the same to Ryoichi.

"Father what the hell?" Ichiro shouts darkly.

"Remove your bracelets and necklaces." I reply turning from them and picking up Zangetsu from the spot where I had sat him. I begin walking and my sons follow after me in shock. I walk out the doors and into the Seireitei. My feet carry me toward Shinji and the others. I stop when I see Shinji already standing beside Lisa, Kensei, Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Behind them is a horde of academy students. Their eyes widen and they bow at the waist.

"Is everything prepared?" I ask turning to Byakuya and he nods once. I notice his son standing behind him with a blade in his hand. "I take it Masaru is here for the very same reason Ichiro and Ryoichi are?"

"I surmised it would be a good test of character." Byakuya says falling into his Captain's role. His voice is emotionless and distant.

"Ichiro, Ryoichi, Masaru; get in rank I'm not treating you any different than another academy student." They stare at me wide eyed and nod quickly doing as they are told as I fall into a role about the same as Byakuya.

"Kurosaki-dono the garganta to Hueco Mundo is prepared you may proceed." I nod and begin walking toward the tear. I smirk and walk through followed by the group with Shinji and Kensei in the back. My pathway is a wide large stable path that stays stable the entire way there.

"Kurosaki are you positive that we're travelling to a safe place?" Renji growls becoming worried for the safety of the students. I hold up my hand and stop closing my eyes.

"Be silent…" Byakuya commands and everyone falls silent as I allow a bit of my reiatsu to flow out and I touch the area where we will be coming in to.

"We will be fine the only arrancar in the area is Nel." I murmur watching as the rip opens allowing me into the darkened place. I see a flash of green and Nel has her long arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Ichigo…" She cries hugging me tighter and tighter.

"Uh…dad…who is that?" Ryoichi says softly and Nel pulls away to look at the two boys.

"Oh Ichigo this one looks just like you! Oh but I know who their mother is? So you and Rukia never told me I'm hurt!" She says wiping at a fake tear. I snort and wave her off as her two brothers coming chasing after her.

"Nel…Nel…wait up!" They shout waving their arms around crazily. I watch as she grabs them and stops them before turning their heads to look at me.

"Yo…" I say and they gasp in surprise.

"Ichigo…where's Rukia?" They say as Ryoichi and Ichiro move forward and peer at them their eyes narrowed.

"You look weird…" Ryoichi murmurs and I start laughing wildly.

"You two look weird too just like your dad!" One shouts getting riled up.

"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ichiro and I shout together while narrowing our eyes the same way. They stare at us in shock, actually everyone does and Byakuya and Renji just start laughing.

"Like father like son!" Shinji calls holding in laughter.

"Shut up, oi, Nel we're going to look around we'll meet you back at the castle grounds in a bit." She nods and grabs her brothers by their outfits dragging them away the way they came. I start walking and everyone follow swiftly behind. The student's fear is practically touchable as they watch me walk around like I own the place.

"Kurosaki…" I nod in acknowledgment to what he is saying.

"I can feel them as well…" I murmur coming to a stop and drawing my blade. The students gasp in fear as four hollows appear before us. They are low class but I go at them anyway. Slicing through the first one easily Byakuya, Shinji, and Renji finish off the other three with just as much ease. I spin quickly and shunpo to the back of the line taking out another one who was hiding.

"Oi strawberry you said it was safe!" Renji shouts and I turn on him and glare making his eyes widen in fear.

"Shut up Renji, let's keep moving. Those of you who have blade keep them at the ready protect those who do not. Byakuya I want you to stay up front with Shinji and I. All other shinigami fill in rank between everyone. Watch out for any entrances to the menos forest because we are getting close." I command and turn back to the front taking a quick jogging lead. I feel my net of power roll out searching for any other disturbances and I find just one.

"I take it you are aware that we are heading toward an arrancar." I nod and Shinji looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Shinji, Ichigo is trying to teach the academy students about structure and control while also putting them in situations that they would lose their cool over." Byakuya says and I nod slowly before pulling to a stop in front of the arrancar. I watch as it licks its lips crazed over power.

"He kind of reminds me of Grimmjow." I murmur looking at the cat like arrancar. I frown when it lunges for me a deep fire in its blue eyes. "Damn it…" I shout drawing my blade and pushing it back away from the students. They watch wide eyed as we circle each other.

"Notice how controlled he is and how he keeps his focus on his opponent. Kurosaki-dono is known for his massive power in battle but also for his focused attention when someone he is in charge of protecting is attacked." A sixth years student says and I glance at Byakuya as the arrancar attacks. It quadruples easily and I start planning. I meet its claws with my blade noticing that it is steadily growing stronger as I release more reiatsu.

"Byakuya it feeds off of reiatsu shield the students and have all shinigami hide theirs. Shinji I want you to try and deflects as much of my power as possible so it doesn't harm the students." I shout and they begin to work setting up a shield.

"Nine mask…" Shinji calls and I nod as we fall into our own language.

"One mask…Don't break!" I roar pulling my mask into existence as he does. I release waves after wave of dark reiatsu and go at the arrancar. They screech in anger as my blade slices into them. I growl at them before hearing Shinji gasp...one attacked him. I turn lunging at it and destroying it but before I can turn to fight the others one attacks my back side tearing at the flesh.

"DAD…" Ichiro and Ryouichi shout struggling against the hold of Kensei. I whip around my anger flaring wildly under my control before shattering the tops of my walls and allow my dark power to flow out. I feel Zangetsu stir and I allow the chain to form at my fingertips. It whips out smashing one's mask as I shunpo behind another and behead it. I watch wide eyed as Ichiro sends out a massive waves of reiatsu breaking free form Kensei and darts through the barrier attacking one and killing it.

"Ichiro no…" I roar as another heads at him from behind. "Kensei help Shinji!"

With that said I release my Bankai and move at a blinding speed tackling the arrancar and stabbing my zanpakuto through its mask but not after taking a wild claw through the shoulder. I grind my teeth and hiss in pain as I push myself up off the ground and walk over to Ichiro. I grab his shoulder and pull him close to me.

"Dad I'm sorry you were hurt…" He murmurs shaking slightly from his first near death experience. I hug him closer to me, my first son…so much like me in every way possible.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Ichiro. I couldn't lose you." I murmur and he nods pulling away from my embrace before Ryouichi moves toward me slowly and looks at my shoulder in worry.

"Dad you're hurt let Uncle Byakuya fix it." He says softly and I smirk at him realizing how much he was like his mother. His eyes hold a deep worry and I wrap an arm around each of their shoulders before leaning my head down to whisper in their ears.

"We will not tell your mother about this incident alright?" They nod and I smirk before walking over to Lisa and Byakuya and allowing them to heal my wounds. "Thank-you both…"

"Shut up kozo…" Byakuya says and I smirk and push his shoulder before frowning.

"Don't tell Rukia I promised I'd be safe and that I would protect Ichiro and Ryouichi." He nods as the Vizards do and the academy students stare at me in shock.

"Kurosaki-dono went into Bankai didn't he? It was so powerful that I couldn't even see him move!" One student shouts in awe and the others break into rounds of talking. I sigh and rub my face before looking up as I hear Nel approaching.

"Ichigo what happened?" She shouts looking at the remains of a cracked mask. I look at her and explain everything fairly quickly before she punches me roughly on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout roughly losing my control over my temper.

"You should have made sure the shield could stop anyone from going through!" she growls crossing her arms and glaring at me. I do the same until we're nose to nose glaring at each other.

"I didn't build the barrier!" I growl harshly and she frowns and an evil glare appears in her eyes.

"I'm telling Rukia!" She shouts and I pull back wheeling while putting my hands out in front of me.

"No don't tell mom she'll kill us!" Ichiro shouts wide eyed while thinking of how many times Rukia went off on us for being stupid.

"Please Nel don't tell Rukia or I'll tell your brothers about the time you tried to go up against an Espada!" I reply and she visually shrinks before nodding in defeat.

"Fine I won't say anything." She growls before turning to the others. "The castle is that way, we'll tour it and then you can either stay for a night or leave."

"Let's move out. You two back in line with the others but stay near the front I want to keep an eye on you." I say and then begin jogging rolling my eyes as we draw closer to the castle.

"Last time I did this it took forever." Renji says and I look over to him and smirk before nodding slowly and then slowing to a stop in front of the towering white castle. Since our escapades all those years ago it was rebuilt in all of its glory and now stood proudly as it did the first time I saw it. Something in me wants to hate this place. I look to the sky my eyes finding where the towers now stand rebuilt in the eternal night. I can see, settled in the very middle, a tower that was shattered and stood in the rubble of one of the saddest battles I will ever fight in.

"Kurosaki-dono can we go up and see where the fourth espada was killed?" A student asks brightly his eyes glazed over in wonder at just seeing the tower. Renji darts his gaze toward me and I lower my head as Nel walks out her eyes slightly narrow at the thought of that battle.

"Perhaps I will take you all to the top I do not think Kurosaki-dono has ever intended to return to that place." Nel's voice is soft and controlled but drifts into the background of shouts questions. Then one voice speaks up and everyone falls silent.

"In battle it is not how many your fight, how many times you win, or how strong you are that you remember in a battle it is whose life you have taken away and their face as they gave their last breath that you remember. My father told me that once." Ichiro says smoothly while bowing his head in silence. Student glance at him in relative shock while also in confusion because they do not understand his statement.

"What does he mean Kurosaki-dono?" A sixth year student asks softly his eyes to the ground and his head barely bowed. His body portrays just how cocky he is, I bet he assumes that killing is fierce and amazing. Even Zaraki who enjoys a fight remembers the men that he has killed with great clarity. I turn my gaze on him and he seems to shrink. I move forward until I'm a few steps from before him. His eyes find mine and they widen at the close proximity.

"What my son means is that the men around him from the time he started training have told countless stories of the Winter War. They've told stories of the battle front in the World of the Living, the fronts in Hueco Mundo, and the great battle in the Seireitei. However not once have they bragged about killing a man in my presence. I have found through many years of battle that the worst thing you can see is the face of your opponent taking their final breath. What's worse is remember not a thing about the battle aside from their face as they pled for you to kill them quickly." His eyes widen and fall to the ground as I close mine and take a deep breath. I allow my shoulder to relax and Ulquiorra's face filters through my mind as his eyes plead with me to kill him again. Wind brushes my cheek and I turn my back on the boy before looking to Nel.

"I understand Ichigo, we will tour the palace and meet you at the tower." She bows her head before moving toward me. "So as to not shock you his spear head was sealed and placed in the rubbles of the tower in remembrance by some of the others."

She walks away leading the group away from me. "Masaru, Ichiro, Ryoichi...please, stay back with Kurosaki-dono and myself." Byakuya says and they freeze before walking back to us and meeting my solemn gaze.

"Dad...is it truly that bad?" Ryoichi asks softly his gaze darting toward the tower for a moment. I grab both he and Ichiro and Byakuya grabs his son and we push off into the sky toward the shattered tower.


End file.
